Until Tomorrow
by BB-lover14
Summary: My version of events after Always.


**A/N This story has been in working progress for two months but I found the inspiration to finish it after watching Always again. This is My version of events from the end of the episode.**

There is a knock at my door, I wonder who it could be this late at night. I swing open the door and find her standing there. She is completely soaked down to the skin, her hair is matted to her face. She looks at me with determination in her eyes. I don't want to come across rude but I want to know why she is here. I told I was done the last time we saw each other and she just let me leave. I ask her what she wants and her answer is precise. She says "You" before launching herself at me. Her hand comes up to cup my cheek and she places her lips on mine. The kiss is quick and frenzied.

I pull back she rests her forehead against mine, She repeats the same words over and over.

"I'm so sorry Castle".

I can hear her voice hitch with every word. She leans back in and once again captures her lips with mine. I take her hand from chest and push her back. She looks up at me almost shocked as look down at her face. There is one thing I need to know….

"What happened?"

The tears stream freely down her cheeks as she looks me in the eyes and replies…

"He got away and I didn't Care."

" I nearly died and all I could think about was you."

I take a deep breath is she really saying what I think she is. She seems to notice my confusion, my worries, she looks directly at me with a sparkle in her eyes and says…..

"I just want you"

Her hand is on my cheek, her finger trails across my lips and it feels amazing. Her hair is untamed and it makes her look so sexy. A clap of thunder and a lighting flashes across the night sky outside. I can't resist any longer I take her face in my hands and crash my lips to her. I back her up and force the front door to slam. The sound resonates in my ears as her body comes in contact with the door. Her hands come up and weave into my hair as she pulls me closer. Our mouths mould together, her tongue runs across my bottom lip. I feel a spark of electricity between us, I move my hands down and push her jacket of her shoulders. I hear it crumple to the floor as she deepens the kiss. Her hands now on my neck, I break the kiss and place feather light kisses down her smooth neck. She bucks her hips into mine and she releases a soft moan. This spurts me on even more as I gently nip at her skin, she will have a mark in the morning. I move down to kiss the bullet scar in the middle of her chest, she cups the back of my head with her right hand and her back arches against the door. I release her skin with a pop and I tease open her top shirt button. Her black lace bra underneath is sexy as hell and it spurs me on. She takes my hand in hers and places it over the mark on her chest. I reclaim her lips with mine, our breathes mingling together. Our lips finally leave each others and she is looking directly in to my eyes. I can see the lust/love in them. She gives me a shy smile before taking my hand in hers. She bites her bottom lip before leading me back towards my bedroom.

We pass through my office and she appears to slow the pace ever so slightly. She turns back towards me and places a light kiss on my lips before continuing forward. We stop at the foot end of my bed and she gives me the most amazing smile. I still can't believe this happening, I pull her into my arms and capture her lips with mine. Her hand comes up and tangles in the hair at the nape of my neck, I place my hand on her cheek. She bucks her hips into mine trying to get closer. My mouth leaves her and I trail kisses across her chin and up to her ear, she releases a soft moan into my ear. Her other hand has found it's way under my shirt and her fingers are skimming across the plans of my abdomen. I find the last couple of buttons on her shirt and prise them open, I release her lips for a second and peel the wet fabric from her body. My shirt soon ends up with hers in a pile on the floor. I trail kisses down her chest towards her trouser line, she just holds on to my head. I tease the button on her jeans open, she begins to shimmy her hips as I pull the soaking wet material down her legs. Before I know it she is standing before me in just her underwear, I am taken back at how beautiful she is. I am rooted to the spot in awe of her and her body. She comes back towards me and kisses me deeply. My trousers are soon on the floor with hers. With my hands on her hips I slowly direct her back till her legs touch the edge of the bed, when I know she is there I spin us around and sit down so she ends up in my lap. I scoot up the bed never letting her go until I am laying on my back and she is just hovering over me, holding herself up with her arms. She releases the kiss and pulls back to look down at me, her eyes are burning with desire. I weave my fingers through her hair, cup the back of her head and bring her lips crashing back down to mine. This action makes her release a little squeal so unlike the Beckett that everyone else sees and knows. The noise vibrates through my mouth as my tongue starts to battle with hers. I roll her over so she is on her back and I rest myself just above her on my elbows. Her hands go to my bum, she grasps it and bucks her hips into mine. Everything is going amazingly I have the woman I love in my arms and then I remember …

"Condom"

I blurt out halfway through a hot needy kiss. I'm such a idiot what a mood killer, gladly she just heartily chuckles. She looks up to me and says…

"Yes Castle."

I sadly release her as I tell her I am going to grab one. I miss her touch immediately I will make this interruption very quick. I would have never thought this day would happen let alone I would leave Kate almost naked laying in my bed while I rooted around the cupboards in my bathroom for a condom.

I raid nearly every cupboard, drawer and shelf trying to find them, this is taking way to long. I shout to her that I will only be a minute, I don't get a response back I can only imagine what she is doing in there alone. Five minutes later I find one, I snap it up and run back into the bedroom.

"I've got one….."

I trail off, I look towards the bed to find that the underwear wearing only Kate Beckett is fast asleep sprawled out on the bed. I can't help but laugh she must have been knackered from what ever happened with Maddox today. I find it adorable that she is comfortable enough to fall asleep here. Trying hard not to wake her I manage to get the covers from under her. Hoping she won't mind as it is 1am I crawl in quietly next to her and pull the covers over us. I lay there watching her for awhile mesmerised by the sight of her being so relaxed. I know if she knew I was doing this she would call me creepy, this thought makes me smile. A little while later just as I begin to nod off I fell the bed move, I crack a eye open and find that Kate though still asleep has cuddled up to me. She lays on her side facing the window with her back to my right side, I turn on to my side and rest my arm over her abdomen and she unconsciously snuggles further into me. I hope and believe that she will still be here when I wake, I press a light kiss to her forehead and let the sandman over come me to.

**A/N So what did you think hit that button below :D**


End file.
